Walkers are common moving aids to assist limited mobility people in moving around. These people also have difficulty in transitioning from a sitting position to a standing position and thus often need assistance, which can be difficult, such as requiring the assistance of another person or the assistance of a power device. There are existing devices to assist limited mobility people to sit and to rise. However, these devices are complicated and in general, difficult to utilize. Thus there is a need for a portable device used in conjunction with a walker that enables a person to transition from a sitting to a standing position, which is easy to use, simple in construction and easily adjustable.